


Action: kiss Body Part: lips

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Roll The Sex Dice [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Glove Kink, Incubus!Joker, Insecurity, Jealousy, Joker pining for the rookie Phantom Thief, Leather Kink, Mementos (Persona 5), Phantom Thief!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: “I have yearned for the taste of your lips.”All is not well during a routine dungeon dive into the depths of Mementos.But with Joker as your leader and you as the latest addition to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts…Routine suddenly goes out the cognitive window.





	Action: kiss Body Part: lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShirleyJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyJackson/gifts).

> Scrolling through the “5 Senses” prompt once again, and what do I see?
> 
> I see that lovely quote in the summary, that’s what I see.
> 
> Then, suddenly and without warning…
> 
> Oops, my fingers began to type~.

_I will not mess up!_

That is your mental declaration as you spin on your heels, and there’s a glint as your scythe cuts through the air underneath the subway tunnel’s lights.

What follows is a scream so horrendous that it can only come from something that is not of the world you and your newfound allies, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, hail from.

Shadows are merely fragments that have broken off of the collective personas of humanity and deep down inside, you can’t help but pity them just a little bit.

Even though a delicious chill shoots up your spine as you watch as big eyes, ugly eyes, beautiful eyes look up at you as whimpered pleas leave their mouths. You get to have your own front row seat as they beg you and your friends to spare them, offering money and items in exchange for the privilege of living.

Depending on how your group feels, such a privilege may be denied.

In the here and now, you get to watch as the Shadow that survived the earlier onslaught collapse to its knees. It bears a vaguely feminine-looking appearance, though its body—covered in a flowing cloth and flowers dot its long, golden blond hair—is clearly masculine.

“P-Please… Spare me! Let me live!”

Its pitiful pleas echo through the long, dark, labyrinth tunnels of Mementos, and you can’t help but quietly wish that this fight is concluded quickly. The sooner the leader, Joker, calls for a break, the better you’ll feel.

You aren’t like your friends.

You don’t have the seemingly endless energy or the go-get-’em attitude of Skull.

You don’t have the coolly collective mind of the group’s strategist, Queen.

You don’t have the keen observational skills of the eccentric artist, Fox.

You don’t have the deadly and magnetic allure of Panther.

You don’t have the infiltration knowledge of the group’s mentor, Mona.

You don’t have the leadership skills of the Phantom Thieves’ leader, Joker.

Worse, they have something else that you do not have: experience.

You are a newbie and this clearly isn’t their first time diving into the depths of Mementos.

Your moves are awkward and clumsy compared to the way they move, and in a way…

It is both beautiful and destructive, and like a mesmerizing dance that foretold of your swiftly approaching demise, there is no way for you to hope to match them at the state you’re currently in. Oftentimes, they move without being ordered to. Swords, knives, blunt weapons, sharp knuckles, and the crack of a whip rain devastation down upon whatever Shadow that edges too close. It is not only their physical skills, but also the magic they have at their disposal makes them all a worthy ally to have at your side.

And no one more so than the mysterious Joker, who is able to wield more than one Persona.

The group of Shadows the others helped you defeat, and the lone survivor that is now staring down the double-barrelled shotgun Skull grips in his gloved hands, sneering fiendishly as the others step forward. A chorus of guns—and a lone slingshot—being cocked is heard and if possible, the Shadow’s trembling worsens.

“I-I’ll give you anything! _Anything! Name it!_ Just let me live, please?”

“Whatcha think, Joker? Should we let one scrawny Shadow hightail it outta here?”

You flick a glance at the frizzy-haired young man, watching him for even the tiniest hint of what he’s thinking. It is a fruitless endeavour, you know this; Joker betrays none of the thoughts inside his head.

Finally…

“…Give us money.”

And no sooner does the order smoothly roll off of the obsidian-eyed man’s tongue, a small stack of yen bills are pressed into your waiting hand.

“T-Thank you! I will not forget your mercy!”

The Shadow turns and disappears, leaving no sign of it ever having been there.

The first one to break the short reprieve of silence is a victory cry from Skull. You grin, bashful, as you feel the troublemaker—albeit a good-hearted troublemaker, you know that much—sling an arm across your shoulders.

“Hell yeah! Whaddaya think of that, bitches?!”

Turning to you, you can’t help but laugh as Skull is still grinning from ear to ear; he is still as easy-going and lively as he always is.

“That was fucking awesome! You did great there, Diva!”

Almost immediately you feel a hint of rose dust your cheeks. You laugh sheepishly as you dip your chin, vision turning downward.

“Thanks, Skull. I didn’t do much, really.”

_Diva…_

You don’t really like your codename, but you felt that it suited you. You’re a music student on a musical scholarship, sponsored by a charity who searches high and low for people with a talent for singing or playing instruments.

It’s your dream to start your own music business some day.

However…

“That’s enough, Skull.”

Being addressed by Joker makes the energetic blond pull away from you, and you blink as you stare over your shoulder. The leader of the Phantom Thieves is standing underneath the subway tunnel’s lights, bathing him in a play of light and shadow. His crimson clad hands are stuffed inside the pockets of his ankle-length tailcoat, and he passes a look between you and the blond—now fidgeting at your side—before Queen speaks.

“I believe we’ve made good progress… Do you think we should stop here for today, Joker?”

“…Let’s head back to the entrance.”

In place of the suffocating air in Mementos, the upbeat conversation of your teammates never fails to lift your spirits. In what seems like no time at all, everyone’s said their goodbyes and leaves. Soon, it’s just you, Mona, and Joker lingering near the entrance.

“Mona… Wait a bit up ahead. I need to talk to Diva. Alone.”

A pair of blue cat-like eyes flick a glance between you and the leather clad young man standing at your side, and you watch as Mona’s ears twitch back and forth.

Surprisingly, Mona listens without much objection.

“Don’t keep me waiting and don’t let Diva hang too close to Mementos’s edge, Joker.”

He nods and you smile, raising a hand to administer a grooming pet to Mona’s round head.

“So fluffy,” you giggle, watching as Mona fidgets.

“N-No! Don’t touch me like that!”

As you expect, the cattish thief is reduced to a mewling state in no time flat—but he shrugs himself free of it as Joker chuckles at the sight, and departs in a halfhearted huff.

“So, um…”

You pause, straightening your posture as you glance back at your leader, awaiting his judgment of your first foray into Mementos.

“How’d I do? I know I’m far behind everyone else, and I know that I need more time to get used to this. I mean… If it wasn’t for everyone else, I’d be a dead weight to you all—”

Your eyes widen as you feel yourself being pushed to the closest wall; you feel your back hit the cold, gritty wall. The sensation of leather hands touching you is gone as quickly as it had come, and some part of you laments the loss of Joker’s crimson clad fingers and palms gracing your body with contact.

The leather tailcoat feels cool as your leader leans in close, close, and closer to you.

He’s so close that you can feel his warm breath fanning your cheeks, and you realize that you’re blushing, much to your silent embarrassment.

He’s so close that you can feel his body heat radiating off on you.

He’s so close that your noses are almost touching.

He’s so close that a few inches are all that separate his lips from feeling the soft warmth of your mouth.

“Stop.”

The word is almost a _hiss_ as it leaves his lips and all you can do is blink slowly, owlishly.

“Huh?”

For a moment and only a moment, you can swear that there’s a flash of crimson in Joker’s eyes. It’s faint but subtle, like the brief flicker of a lit candle before the tiny fire’s extinguished, but then you blink and when you look more closely…

You’re looking into the cool onyx irises you know oh so well.

Quietly, you dismiss it as a trick your eyes are playing or perhaps it was because of the lights overhead.

“You heard me. I said _stop_. Stop doubting yourself.”

He presses himself closer to you as he talks, and you hold back a gasp as he’s all but thrusting his hips up. He’s done everything to keep you in place, everything but place his hands on both sides of your head—and he does so only when you dart your eyes left and right, looking for an escape route.

“You will learn. You’ll adapt, grow, and gain experience with us. _With_. _Us_. As a _team_. As a _Phantom Thief_.”

There’s two sharp smacks as ten leather clad fingers and two gloved palms sound on your left and right, effectively caging you in and ensuring you don’t go anywhere without your leader’s say-so. You hitch in a breath, sucking in air through your mouth—and before you know it, you feel the tender warmth of Joker’s lips pressing to yours.

“I…”

He stops, obsidian irises glinting like the edge of a knife as it catches light. For a few moments that seem to stretch on into eternity, you swear that all you hear is the hard pounding of your heart in your breastbone.

“I…”

Slowly, carefully, he brushes his lips against yours and you instinctively raise your hands, letting your fingerless lace gloves clutch onto the smooth black leather that covers his shoulders.

“…I have yearned for the taste of your lips.”

Joker’s confession takes you aback.

If the sweat leaking from your crown is any indication…

If the rate of your heart increasing its fervid tempo is a sign…

If the blush that colours your cheeks is a godsend…

“I… I’m… flattered, Joker, but I—”

“May I… May I kiss you some more? I… I like the way your lips feel against mine… To let it end like this… It would be a waste.”

You aren’t sure what to make of the situation.

All you can do is quietly nod.

All you can do is let your leader lean in to steal another kiss from you.

All you can do is slowly and carefully respond, kissing him back hesitantly.

You can only hope that Mona isn’t kept waiting.

But the feeling of smooth lips pressing against yours makes you melt all over again.


End file.
